tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Plantilla:Loot
Example: : It uses #explode to find the string, the comma is used as the delimiter and must be present, do not leave kills blank, it will be an inaccurate statistic if it is, and the parser function #expr will not work with a blank string. Parameters: *Kills - must be an integer. *Version - it is used to be able to correctly merge statistics with parser, so try to use to always use it. *1 to 45 - also "first (to forty-fifth) blank parameter", it should contain item name (in singular and written as wiki link) followed by a comma, and the amount looted in the kills recorded. Only numerals and whitespace can be supported by the parser function, do not use anything else, also do not separate the numbers, e.g use 36 not 3 6. *Empty - One of the 45 parameters can be the special name Empty (written as plain text), it will tell us how many kills gave nothing as loot and it only needs to be used if one or more kills gave nothing as loot What it does: :It will make a percentage table of the loot statistics. Numbers must be compatible with the parser function, do not add letters or other characters which will interfere. Limit is currently 45 items. It can be increased by editing this template. The statistics and table rows themselves are at Template:Loot/List for tidiness (and it makes editing it a lot easier) :For gold and other items which drop in numbers, you use this by adding the numbers up and using the sum. For example, 5 kills of 20 gold each would total 100 gold, or 2000%. Category:Templates }|| } | Statistics made after Updates/ } Update }. |}} }}}, } kills. Item Amount Percentage Kills to get 1 }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} }| }| }}}}} See also: }}}, Loot }| }}}, Loot Statistics ( |_}}/loot/ Tibia ML).Category:Loot Statistics | } |version= } |kills= } |name= } |1 = } |2 = } |3 = } |4 = } |5 = } |6 = } |7 = } |8 = } |9 = } |10 = } |11 = } |12 = } |13 = } |14 = } |15 = } |16 = } |17 = } |18 = } |19 = } |20 = } |21 = } |22 = } |23 = } |24 = } |25 = } |26 = } |27 = } |28 = } |29 = } |30 = } |31 = } |32 = } |33 = } |34 = } |35 = } |36 = } |37 = } |38 = } |39 = } |40 = } |41 = } |42 = } |43 = } |44 = } |45 = } }}}}